Organizations often use datacenters to house computer systems and associated support devices, such as storage and communications equipment. Today, many organizations are unable to expand their computing capacity because they are constrained by their ability to power and cool additional equipment in their datacenters. Also, adding computing systems may increase datacenter utility costs as well as increase a datacenter's environmental footprint.